Land of the Wolves
by Appleashley
Summary: Konoha is home to legendary clans of werewolves. Only one clan remains. The others died.... or did they? SasSak NejTen ShikaTem slight ShikaIno and HinaGar


Land of The Wolves

Chapter 1

A lone wolf stood surrounded by a pack of dead deer.

It's red fur glinted in the sunlight, only adding to it's magnificance. It's white paws walked through the corpses, not even bothering to pick at the last pieces of meat. Her hunger was satisfied, for now. She sat on a boulder, lazily watching the sun set on the horizon.

A twig snapped and she stood up, alert. She let out a fierce snarl. Most knew to leave her alone when they came across her. Besides Naruto, of course.

A wolves howl broke the silence eerily. The red wolf knew this was her signal. She took of towards the center of the forest.

Meanwhile...

Two wolves stood alone in the center of a forest. Waiting for the others.

The first one had yellow fur that was almost golden in the dimming light. Its baby blue eyes flickered from a side, to the wolf in front of him, and to the other sde. It whined impatiently. The other wolf snarled and it shut up instantly.

This wolf was considerably larger than the blonde one. Its fur was a dark black with a white patch in the center. Its eyes were onyx and seemed to glare at everything. It was always calm, patient. He occasionaly glared at his companion. Naruto never knew when to shut up.

Uchiha Sasuke was the leader of his pack. He came from an ancient clan of legendary wolves. His kind were rare. Unlike the Hyuga clan.

He looked up and to his right. There she was. She was the one wolf he didn't pester about being late. She did as she pleased and everyone knew it. Her red fur shown like ruby in the dimmed light. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She walked with confidence, which was appropriate, considering her heritage. No, Haruno Sakura was not one to trifle with. Even the Great Uchiha Sasuke knew that.

Uzimaki Naruto, however, didn't seem to inderstand that the girl next to him could muder him in an instant. He constantly bothered her with the most rediculous things. Sasuke knew that one day he would kick the bucket and bug her so much, their pack would be four and not five.

A greyish blackish wolf walked onto the clearing. Sasuke snarled at him. Sai, unlike Sakura, was one he could take his anger out on.

"Your late." he snarled, eyes narrow slits.

The other wolf shrugged. Sasuke sighed. This happened every day. He barked an order, to which the Red and grey wolf nodded to. They took off into the now dark forest.

"Sasuke," Naruto whined," Why not me?"

Sasuke groaned. He wish he had sent Naruto instead of one of the other two.

A silver wolf looked up from a book he was reading. He heard paws pounding against the dirt. Which could only mean one thing. Sasuke had sent them after him.

Hatake Kakashi knew he had only seconds before they would find him. He had to escape, or at least, protect his precious book.

Where should he hide it? Under a rock? In a tree? Time was running out. He had to hide before...

Too late. An auburn wolf soared through the air, snatched his book, and threw it in the lake. A grey one tackled him. Kakashi groaned. This was the fith time this week. He was running out of money for books.

Sakura glared at him. "Clearing." she snarled. "Now."

Kakashi had no choice but to follow her.

Sasuke watched as the three wolves returned to where he and Naruto had been waiting.

"About time." he growled looking at Sai.

"He can be hard to find when he wants to be, Sasuke." Sakura stated. Sasuke turned to her. His glare softening. It was nearly impossible to glare at the girl.

"Whatever. Let's go." With that, they took off into the moonlight.

............................

Neji Hyugga stood next to his uncle. The chief of the legendary Hyuga pack. They listened to the daily report. What wolves had been born, The Hokage's advice. Nothing out of the Ordinary. Suddenly, a brown wolf burst in. He bowed hastily before delivering his message.

"My Lord, Himako Hyugaa was murdered in the woods."

Chapter 2

"What?" snarled the great Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji's eyes widened. The wolf stated that he had been attacked by another wolf pack. Brutal. This wasn't good news. No one had ever made such an attack against the Hyuuga Tribe. They were one of the three powerful wolf Tribes of Konoha. They were known for their judgement and knowledge. And for being the last of the Great Tribes to live. The others had died out long ago. "Not completely," Nejio reminded himself, "There are a couple of Uchihas still wandering aroun. If one of them had started a pack.. no. No rag tag mutt could go against a powerful Hyuuga wolf."

"Hiro." stated Hiashi. "Send a group of bodyguards with Hinabi Neji and "her" tomorrow."

"Yes My Lord." Hiro went off to assemble some troups. Neji inwardly groaned. Bodyguards meant more attention than he already had. Not to mention not seeing Ten Ten and Shikamaru, his two best friends. This was almost more trouble than it was worth.

"It could be worse," he reasoned with himself "You could be Hinata."

.........................

Sasuke watched the others head home. The night had gone well. Naruto had only attacked one porcupine thinking it was a deer. How he made it to High School was still a mystery to him. They had met one wolf, a Hyuuga by the looks of it, but Sakura had taken care of it.

Now Sasuke watched them from the window in his bedroom. The Uchiha complex looked over the woods. He saw Kakashi and Sai head to their houses in the city. Naruto headed off to his apartment in a hurry, forgetting he left his oven on. Sakura just found a tree and climbed up it. It hit Sasuke with a pang. With her looks, he kept forgetting that she was an outcast, too. Like him, she had no family. She didn't even have a house. Part of Sasuke wanted to let her stay with him, but his pride got in the way. Not to mention the fact that the others would never let him live it down. He walked over to his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the moon, deer, and a mysterious pair of green eyes...

.......................

Hinata Hyuuga was furious. No. That was an understatement. She was livid. She was a prisoner in her father's world. She wasn't a princess. Hinabi was the princess. She was the mud on the families name. She was a fluke, never to be spoken of. She was the greatest shame of the family ever since Himanka had run off to join the forbidden ones.

Hinata Hyuuga was a witch.

She didn't look like one. She was pretty, shy, funny. But one time she set the family cat on fire when it scratched her. It was during dinner too. Ever since then she had been either locked in her room, at school, or helping the servants in the kitchens. Life was horrible, and she enived everyone around her. She had the most miserable life of anyone in Konoha. Everyone knew it. She was the most hated one too....

....But she was wrong.

.................................

BEEP BEEP

Naruto Uzamaki screamed and flailed him arms, knocking down a lamp and an empty cup of ramen. He looked at the blaring clock on the wall. 6:30. He was going to be late! Again! He shuddered to think of what Principle Tsunade would do to him.

.............................

Haruno Sakura was falling. Falling into a dark void. Hearing the voices of the past. Her fathers angry screaming. Her mother sobbing. "Not Ryo No!" And her father's fangs bearing down into her brothers throat...

She woke with a jolt, banging her head on a tree branch. This was a normal routine for her. Have a nightmare, get up, and calm herself down. But this was a particularly bad one. She hadn't thought of her Brother's death in a while. Sakura forced her expression into a calm one. It was important for her to hide her emotions. Being Konoha's only girl wolf, and the most hated, she had to show the villagers they weren't affecting her with their rude comments. Were they? Sakura didn't know, and now was not the time to find out.

She leapt elegantly down from the branch, and found the bag Sasuke had given her for a backpack. It annoyed Sakura that she had to be pitied, but she was broke. And no one in their right minds would hire the horrible Sakura Haruno as an employee. Sakura sighed, and headed off in the direction of Konoha High.

.................................

Ten Ten looked around the Cafeteria. She and Shikamaru where already at their official table, but where were Neji and Hinata? THey must be late, she told herself. It's not like get in trouble for being tardy. The teacher's wouldn't dare mess with Hinata's dad. She watched as three boys came in. Naruto Uzamaki, a class clown. Sai, the wierdest guy in the world, and Sasuke.

Sasuke was once the most popular guy in the school. Even Ten Ten had to admit, he was pretty hot. But ever since he started hanging out with them, everyone backed off. She didn't understand. how could you have the school in your hands and throw it away for some losers? Outcasts? But he had, and only a few girls dared to ask him out. He turned them down anyways. He was different, she gave him that. She heard Shikamaru grumble and turned to look at the doors, which were flooded with men in black suits.

Neji and Hinata had arrived.

.................................

Tsunade watched as the kids hung out in the cafeteria. It ws the normal scene, minus the bodyguards. Once they had sat down, everyone started chatting again. ThenSakura walked in. Everyone turned silent and gave her their best glares. Sakura just kept a bored expressionnd sat at the worst table. Reserved especaily for her. Anyone who sat with her suffered instant unpopularity.

She felt pity for the girl. Konoha's number one outcast. Even Naruto couldn't compare. But she was special, gifted. And if those kids knew her past, they would feel sorry for her too. If they knew her personality, they would want to be her friend. And if they knew her heritage, she would be one of the most respected kids there.

But unfortunatly for Sakura, fate was just not playing into her hands. And she was just gonna have to live with it. For the rest of her life.


End file.
